Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück
by neferti
Summary: Es geht um eine junge Halbelbin, die unfreiwillig nach Hogwarts kommt, den Rest lest selbst (ich hasse Summarys)
1. Default Chapter

Discl: Alle bekannten Charak. gehören JKR, der Rest gehört mir.

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch und bitte r&r. Nun viel Spaß

Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück 

Teil 1 

Heute ist der 31.08 und ich bin nach langer Zeit wieder einmal in der Winkelgasse. Das letzte mal war ich mit meiner Mutter hier, da war ich gerade 8 Jahre alt. Zwei Jahre später starb sie durch Voldemorts Hand, ich hasse ihn dafür. 

Mein Name ist Serafine Holds, ich bin 21 Jahre alt. Morgen werde ich nach Hogwarts reisen, um dort meinen Abschluss zu machen, mein Vater besteht darauf. Ich finde das voll die Zeitverschwendung, normalerweise kommen die Kinder ja mit 11 Jahren dorthin und ich, ich bin schon 21, außerdem habe ich meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle. Aber was soll`s, jetzt bin ich nun mal hier und ändern kann ich auch nichts mehr. 

Alles ist hier überfüllt mit Kindern, die mit ihren Eltern durch die Gegend laufen und alles nötige für die Schule einkaufen. Mit den meisten von ihnen werde ich morgen wohl im Hogwarts Express sitzen, mir graut es jetzt schon. 

Also, auf geht`s zu Olivanders, ich muß mir einen Zauberstab kaufen. "Hallo, ist jemand da?" rufe ich, da kommt auch schon ein alter Mann aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens. "Guten Tag, ich brauche einen Zauberstab" sage ich "Ja, natürlich Miss?" "Holds" kläre ich ihn auf "Gut Miss Holds, kommen sie bitte hier herüber, damit ich ihre Maße nehmen kann" forderte er mich auf. 

Ich gehe also zu ihm. Dabei musterte er mich immer wieder von oben bis unten und murmelte "Holds, wo habe ich diesen Namen nur schon mal gehört?" Da ich nicht vor hatte, den ganzen Tag hier zu verbringen, beschloss ich, ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. "Meine Mutter war Cassidy Holds, sie war eine Hexe" Er schaut mich an, als wenn ich gesagt hätte, ich wäre eine Meerjungfrau. "Ja, natürlich, entschuldigen sie bitte" sagte er schnell, dann fing er an meine Arme auszumessen. 

Als er fertig war, brachte er mir mehrere Kisten mit Zauberstäben, die ich ausprobieren sollte. Nach einer Stunde hatte mein Zauberstab mich endlich gefunden (Weide mit dem Haar eines Einhorns) und ich konnte weitergehen. 

Als nächstes holte ich die Schulbücher und zum Schluß noch neue Klamotten. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum man soviele Umhänge braucht, die sind doch lästig, dauernd verheddert man sich mit den Füßen. 

Völlig fertig machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zum tropfenden Kessel, wo ich übernachten werde. Ich packte die Sachen alle auf den Tisch, als mein Vater hinter mir auftauchte. 

"Hallo mein Sonnenschein, hast du alles bekommen was du brauchst?" sprach er mich plötzlich an. Total erschrocken drehte ich mich um. "Dad!!! Du weißt ich hasse es, wenn du so einfach auftauchst" ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Und ja, ich habe alles bekommen, das war voll anstrengend, muß ich da wirklich hin?" fragte ich und setzte dabei meinen treuherzigsten Dackelblick auf. Das war meine stärkste Waffe bei ihm, Dackelblick aus großen blauen Augen, die von langen schwarzen Wimpern umrahmt wurden. "Serafine, laß es" sagte Dad streng "das Thema hatten wir bereits. Ich habe entschieden und mit Albus alles besprochen, du fährst, Diskusionsende!" "Aber Dad, ich kann doch mit meinem Kräften umgehen, ich bin besser als Inhapi, das weißt du." "Ich weiß, aber ich möchte auch, das du lernst, mit den Kräften umzugehen, die du von deiner geerbt hast und da ist Hogwarts nun mal das Beste. Mum war auch dort, sie wäre Stolz auf dich." 

Damit hatte er mich in der Hand, er weiß das. "Ok Dad, ich werde mein bestes geben, versprochen." "Sonnenschnein, es ist doch nur für zwei Jahre. Was hälst du davon, wenn Izzy dich begleitet?" "Izzy, wirklich?" "Würde ich denn sonst fragen? Ich werde mit Albus sprechen und sie dir dann nachschicken" "Danke Dad, ich hab dich lieb" ich umarmte ihn nochmal, dann verabschiedete er sich und ich ging zu Bett. Wenigstens konnte ich Izzy weiter bei mir haben, wenn ich sonst schon in einer anderen Welt leben muß. Izzy ist meine Hauselfe und sowas wie meine beste Freundin. Sie ist schon mein ganzes Leben bei mir. Ich konnte nicht gut schlafen diese Nacht, ich war viel zu aufgeregt. Also stand ich früh auf und packte meine Sachen zusammen. 

Nachdem Frühstück machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Ich ging durch die Absprerrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 und da stand ich nun, auf Gleis 9 3/4 vor dem Hogwarts Express. Nachdem ich meine Sachen in den Zug gebracht hatte, suchte ich mir ein leeres Abteil. 

Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür geöffnet und und 3 Jugendliche (2 Jungen und 1 Mädchen) kamen hinein. "Können wir uns zu dir setzen? Der restliche Zug ist schon voll." fragte mich das Mädchen. "Macht das, ist doch noch genug Platz" erwiderte ich und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. "Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das sind Harry Potter (sie zeigte auf den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren und der Brille) und das ist Ron Weasley (der Junge mit den roten Haaren)" erklärte sie. 

"Wir haben dich hier noch nie gesehen, fährst du das erste mal nach Hogwarts?" fragte mich Ron. "Mein Name ist Serafine Holds und ja ich fahre heute das erste mal nach Hogwarts um meinen Abschluss zu machen." "Und warum fährst du erst jetzt? Du bist doch schon erwachsen" fragte nun wieder Hermine. "Ich habe bei meinem Vater gelebt, er hat mir alles beigebracht was ich wissen muß, aber jetzt bestand er darauf, das ich noch nach Hogwarts gehe." "Du hörst dich ja nicht sehr begeistert an" stellte Harry fest "es ist eine fremde Welt für mich und das macht mir Angst und ich weiß auch nicht wofür ich das brauche" "Hogwarts ist der beste Ort auf der Welt" fing Harry an zu schwärmen "aber, du bist doch eine Hexe, oder? Warum weißt du dann nicht wofür du lernen sollst?" hakte Hermine nach "ich bin halb Hexe und halb Elbe, aber können wir das Thema jetzt bitte lassen? Vielleicht erzähl ich euch später mal alles." Die drei nickten. 

"Weißt du schon in welches Haus du willst?" fragte Ron neugierig "Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal welche es gibt" erklärte ich ihm. Damit hatte ich wohl das Lieblingsthema der drei erwischt, denn sie fingen an, mir die Vor- und Nachteile der einzelnen Häuser (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff) zu erklären. Nach ungefähr 3 Stunden war ich völlig informiert über die Häuser und die Lehrer. Eigentlich war es mir total egal wo ich hinkomme, hauptsache die Schulzeit verging schnell. Soweit wie ich sie verstanden hatte, entscheidet so ein sprechender Hut wohin man kommt, na da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Dann erreichten wir den Bahnhof von Hogsmead und ich machte mich mit den dreien auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, die uns zum Schloss bringen sollten. 

Hermine redete ununterbrochen, atmet die denn gar nicht? Nach kurzer Fahrt kamen wir am Schloss an, es ist echt beeindruckend. Wir stiegen also aus und machten uns auf den Weg zu großen Halle, wie sie mir vorher gesagt haben. 

In der Eingangshalle kam ein großer, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann auf mich zu, oh Gott sieht der bedrohlich aus. "Miss Holds, würden sie mir bitte folgen" "Wenn sie mir vorher noch sagen wer sie sind und wo sie mich hinbringen" Bei meinen Worten sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine, Ron und Harry die Kinnladen runterklappten. Aha, das mußte dann wohl Prof. Snape, der Zaubertranklehrer sein. Und schon guckt er mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen vernichtend an. Eigentlich müßte ich jetzt tot sein, nach dem Blick. "Mein Name, Miss Holds, ist Prof. Snape und sie folgen mir jetzt" Und so rannte ich ihm nun durch halb Hogwarts hinterher, bis wir an einem steinernen Wasserspeier zum stehen kamen. 


	2. Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück Teil 2

Discl: Dürfte ja jedem bekannt sein, alle bekannten Charak. gehören JKR, der Rest mir.

So, da ist auch schon das zweite Kapitel. Nun ist sie in Hogwarts angekommen, mal sehen, was da passiert. Schon fleißig reviews schreiben, ich brauche das *lieb guck* und nun viel Spaß!!!!!!!!!!!!

@ Kiki1966d Danke! Und schon geht es weiter

Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück

Teil 2 

"Brausepulver" sagte Snape und der Wasserspeier gab den Weg zu einer Treppe frei. "Da hinauf" raunzte er mich an und schubste mich vorwärts. "Hey, ich kann alleine laufen" giftete ich zurück. Und da war er wieder, der Todesblick. Auweia, ich sollte mich wirklich zusammenreißen, er ist hier schließlich Lehrer und ich Schüler.

So gehe ich nun die Treppe hinauf und finde mich in einem Büro wieder, ich nehme mal an, das des Schulleiters. Snape deutete mir, mich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen, als eine Tür an der anderen Seite aufging und ein alter Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart und Brille den Raum betrat, Albus Dumbledore. "Danke Severus" sagte er an Snape gewandt. Dieser nickte kurz und verließ wieder das Büro. "Guten Tag Serafine, dein Vater hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier in Hogwarts". Als er sie dort so sitzen sah, dachte er an den Tag zurück, als Overon zu ihm kam

- Rückblick, drei Wochen vorher in Hogwarts -

"Guten Tag Albus, es ist schön dich nach so langer Zeit einmal wieder zu sehen".

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Overon, aber was führt dich zu mir?" erwiderte Albus Dumbledore und deutete dem großen blonden Mann sich zu setzen.

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte Albus, es geht um Serafine, meine Tochter"

Albus riß bei diesen Worten die Augen weit auf.

"Serafine, aber ich dachte sie wäre bei dem Angriff auf Cassidy auch umgebracht worden."

"Nein, Cassy hatte sie noch verstecken können, ihr ist nichts geschehen."

"Erzähl mir das Bitte von Anfang an" bat Albus immer noch ungläubig dreinschauend.

"Ich werde es versuchen, ich weiß aber auch nur das, was Izzy mir erzählt hat."

Dann begann er

"Wie Cassy und ich uns kennengelernt haben, weißt du ja sicher noch. Sie hatte gerade angefangen als Aurorin zu arbeiten und war auch ziemlich erfolgreich, alle sagten damals, sie wäre neben den Longbottoms eine der Besten. Zwei Jahre später wurde Serafine geboren. Ich bat Cassy mehrmals vorsichtiger zu sein, wegen Serafine, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören, sie fühlte sich sicher. Bei einem Einsatz wurde sie von ihrem Kontaktmann verraten, er gab ihre Adresse an die Todesser weiter. Drei Tage später wurde sie zu Hause angegriffen. Durch den Feindalarm-Zauber, den sie um das Haus gelegt hatte, wurde sie noch rechtzeitig gewarnt und konnte gerade noch Serafine und Izzy in einer Geheimkammer neben dem Kamin verstecken.

Sie hatte keine Chance. Serafine hat alles mitanhören und sehen müssen, als ihre Mutter zu Tode gefoltert wurde.

Nachdem die Todesser weg waren, kam Izzy zu mir und erzählte mir alles. Ich teleportierte mich sofort in das Haus. Dort fand ich sie, weinend neben ihrer Mutter sitzen, sie war doch noch so klein, gerade erst 10 Jahre alt und mußte das mitansehen. Ich nahm sie mit ins Reich der Elben und ließ eure Welt glauben, Serafine Holds sei in jener Nacht mit ihrer Mutter, der Aurorin Cassidy Holds, gestorben" damit endete seine Geschichte.

Albus atmete tief durch.

"Das hätte ich nicht erwartet" sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile "was ist dann geschehen?"

"Ich ließ sie in Hellbachtal ihre Kindheit genießen und in Frieden aufwachsen, ohne die ständige Angst vor Voldemort. Es hat lange gedauert, bis sie den Schmerz und die Trauer verarbeitet hatte. Danach fing ich an sie auszubilden und darin liegt jetzt auch meine Bitte an dich. 

Serafine ist sehr stark geworden, sie hat, selbst für eine Elbe, das seltene Talent, ein Element der Natur für Magie zu benutzen, das Feuer. Ihre elbischen Fähigkeiten beherrscht sie fast perfekt, in der letzten Zeit habe ich jedoch festgestellt, das sie mehr Zauberkraft von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat, als ich am Anfang annahm.

Das Problem ist, diese Kräfte kann sie kaum kontrollieren und durch die elbische Magie sind die Zauberkräfte wesentlich verstärkt worden."

Albus pfiff durch die Zähne.

"Verstehe ich dich richtig, ich soll sie in Hogwarts aufnehmen, damit sie auch als Hexe ausgebildet wird?"

"Das ist meine Bitte an dich."

"Gut, das dürfte kein Problem werden. Dann heiße ich deine Tochter für das neue Schuljahr herzlich willkommen, Overon."

"Ich danke dir Albus. Noch etwas, wenn sie wütend ist, kann sie ihre Kräfte kaum kontrollieren außerdem sie ist ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, sie ist eine Kämpfernatur."

Albus nickte.

Dann ging Overon von Hellbachtal.

- Rückblick Ende -

Ich sah ihn an. Er lächelte mir freundlich zu.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich von allem hier halten soll" fing ich an "Dad bestand darauf, dass ich diese Schule besuche und ich weiß nicht wirklich warum, ich beherrsche meine Kräfte."

"Das bezweifelt dein Vater auch gar nicht Serafine, aber wie du weißt hast du, also ich sage mal als ein Mischling, die Fähigkeiten der elbischen Magie und die normalen Zauberkräfte unserer Welt in dir. Wie Overon mir berichtete, beherrschst du die elbische Magie fast perfekt, nur mit den Zauberkräften die du von deiner Mutter geerbt hast, fehlt dir die Übung" erklärte er mir

"Und um das zu lernen bist du hier"

Ich nickte, Dad hatte ja recht damit mich hierher zu schicken, Mums Kräfte beherrschte ich wirklich nicht und das Feuer auch nicht.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt, auf Grund deiner Kenntnisse, haben das Lehrekollegium und ich beschlossen, das du am Unterricht der sechsten Klasse teilnimmst. So und jetzt folge mir bitte in die große Halle, das Auswahlverfahren wird gleich beginnen. Natürlich erst, wenn ich da bin."

Er zwinkerte mir zu, dann machten wir uns wieder durch die endlosen Gänge auf den Weg nach unten. Dort angekommen übergab er mich einer äteren Frau, wie ich annahm Prof. McGonogall. Kurz darauf kamen auch schon die Erstklässler und wir gingen zusammen in die große Halle.

Ich bestaunte die Decke, von der Hermine mir schon erzählt hatte, dass sie verzaubert war. Dann wanderte mein Blick über die vier großen Tische, an denen bereits die restlichen Schüler Platz genommen hatten und uns Neuankömmlinge neugierig musterten. 

An einem der Tische entdeckte ich Hermine, Ron und Harry, die mir aufmunternd zuwinkten.

Dann waren wir vorne angekommen und ich fing an mir die Lehrer anzuschauen, die meisten von ihnen machten einen recht freundlichen Eindruck, nur Prof. Snape machte ein Gesicht, ich weiß gar nicht wie man dazu sagen soll, einfach zum fürchten.

Nun begann Prof. McGonogall zu reden, von wegen sprechender Hut, auf Häuser verteilen und so ein blabla. Das Einzige, was mich jetzt im Moment wirklich interessierte war, das diese Peinlichkeit bald vorbei sein würde. Ich überragte die Erstklässler bestimmt um drei Köpfe und die anderen starrten mich alle an und das lag bestimmt nicht nur an meinen langen blonden Haaren, den blauen Augen und meiner fast zierlichen schlanken Figur. 

Endlich begann sie die Namen von der Liste vorzulesen und einer nach dem anderen wurde auf die verschiedenen Häuser verteilt.

Dann rief sie meinen Namen auf. Ich ging nach vorne, ließ mich auf dem Hocker nieder und schon wurde mir der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt.

Ich weiß, die Stelle ist gemein, aber ein Bißchen Spannung muß ja auch sein.


	3. Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück Teil 3

Discl: wie immer

@ Eisblume, danke für dein review

@ kiki1966d, ja ich weiß, die Stelle war gemein, aber es geht auch schnell weiter

.

So und weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen

.

Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück

Teil 3

Aufeinmal hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

"Du? Ich dachte du seist tot. Um so mehr ist es mir eine Freude, dich heute hier zu haben."

Bei diesen Worten viel mir wieder ein, das Dad die Menschen ja glauben ließ, ich sei mit Mum zusammen gestorben.

"Mmh, wo soll ich nur hin mit dir? Ich fühle Stärke,viel Wissen und Macht, aber auch große Wut, den Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit und Rache. Ja, ich glaube, dort bist du gut aufgehoben."

Die nächsten Worte waren wieder laut gesprochen.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Prof. McGonogall nahm mir den Hut ab und lächelte mir zu, scheinbar scheint hier jeder meine Vergangenheit zu kennen. Ich machte mich auf den zum Gryffindortisch und setzte mich zu meinen drei neuen Freunden, die mich strahlend begrüßten.

Dumbledore hielt noch seine -der verbotene Wald ist für alle Schüer tabu- Rede und schon deckte sich der Tisch mit Sachen, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen hatte, das letzte mal als Mum ......

Ich vergrängte den Gedanken schnell, denn er machte mich jedesmal wieder traurig, dann tat ich mir die verschiedenen Leckereien auf den Teller.

Nachdem wir das Abendessen beendet hatten, gingen wir zusammen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, als wir durch eine Stimme hinter uns aufgehalten wurden.

"Nun seht euch das an, das Idioten Trio hat ein neues Mitglied bekommen."

Hinter uns stand ein großer blonder Junge mit nach hinten gegelten Haaren und schaute arrogant zu uns herüber.

"Laß das Malfoy und verzieh dich" sagte Harry neben mir.

Der blonde Junge lachte nur höhnisch, drehte sich um und ging mit seinen beiden Freunden, oder besser Halbaffen, so wie die aussahen, in die andere Richtung. Beim gehen sagte er noch "bis zum Unterricht ihr Idioten"

Schweigend setzten wir unseren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

Dort angekommen, setzten wir uns in die Sessel, die direkt neben dem Kamin standen und fingen an uns zu unterhalten.

"In welche Klasse kommst du eigentlich Serafine?" fragte Hermine

"In die sechste"

"Oh cool, dann hast du ja mit uns zusammen Unterricht" stellte Ron erfreut fest.

"Wer war eigentlich dieser Schleimer vorhin auf dem Gang?" wollte ich nun wissen

"Das, war Draco Malfoy, er ist, neben Snape, das größte Ekel hier, arrogant und unausstehlich, einfach nur widerlich" erklärte mit Harry. 

Plötzlich hörte ich eine quietschende Stimme von der Seite.

"Miss Fine!!" rief jemand.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah

"Izzy" ich stand auf, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. "Izzy, es ist so schön, dass du da bist" sagte ich und ließ sie wieder los.

Die Kleine wischte sich eine Träne weg und antwortete

"Izzy freut sich auch hier zu sein, Izzy muß nun aber wieder zu den anderen, wollte nur kurz hallo sagen kommen." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, sahen mich die anderen fragend an.

"Was war denn das jetzt?" erkundigte sich Hermine.

"Das ist Izzy, sie ist meine Hauselfe und durfte mich hierher begleiten" erklärte ich kurz. "Wie sieht eigentlich unser Stundenplan aus?" versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln, ich wollte mit ihnen nicht über meine Vergangeheit sprechen, jetzt noch nicht.

"Früh haben wir eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, dann noch Verwandlung und Zauberkunde. Zaubertränke haben wir erst übermorgen" sagte Hermine.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten Hermine und ich uns von den beiden Jungen und machten uns auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Kräuterkunde machte Spaß und ich bekam gleich die ersten Punkte für Gryffindor. Mit Zauberkunde und Verwandlung hatte ich auch kaum Probleme, das war nicht viel anders als die Elbenmagie, nur halt mir Zauberstab.

Am nächsten Tag hatten wir das erste mal Zaubertränke und als wir beim Frühstück saßen, beobachtete ich Snape ein bißchen. Wenn er nicht immer so ein grimmiges Gesicht machen würde, hatte er bestimmt ein schönes Gesicht, vielleicht nicht gerade im klassischem Sinne schön, aber auf seine eigene Art. Harry, dem mein Blick nicht entgangen war, stellte fest

"so guckt er immer, laß dich davon nicht beeindrucken."

Ich lasse mich auch nicht von einem grimmigen Blick beeindrucken, ich fand es faszinierend, aber das werde ich ihnen nicht sagen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo der Zaubertränke untericht stattfinden sollte. Wir hatten den Untericht mit den Slytherins zusammen, wie jedes Jahr, wie mir Hermine erzählt hatte. Snape machte die Gryffindors in jeder Stunde runter und zog ihnen Punkte ab, wo er nur konnte. Bei seinen Slytherins üersah er regelmäßig alle Fehler und zog ihnen nie Punkte ab.

Im Klassenraum suchten wir uns Plätze ganz weit hinten, möglichst weit weg von seinem Pult. Kurz darauf betrat er den Raum, knallte die Tür zu und ging mit wehendem Umhang nach vorne.

Sein Blick glitt über die Klasse und blieb schließch auf mir hängen.

"Ah, Miss Holds,es freut mich sie in meinem Untericht begrüßen zu können" sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

"Nun gut" fuhr er fort "sie werden heute, jeder für sich, einen Stärkungstrank brauen, ich werde die Zutaten und die Dosierungen an die Tafel schreiben" mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen die Angaben auf der Tafel und die Zutaten auf den Tisch.

Nachdem ich mir alles was ich brauchte geholt hatte, machte ich mich an die Arbeit.

Nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Stunde klopfte es an der Tür und ein sichtlich nervöser Hauself betrat den Raum. Er ging auf Prof. Snape zu und übergab ihm eine Pergamentrolle, dann ging er wieder.

Snape las die Nachricht und sagte dann streng zu uns

"Ich muß kurz weg. Arbeiten sie ruhig weiter und wehe es passiert etwas!"

Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte arbeitete ich in Ruhe weiter, als mich plötzlich etwas glitschiges im Nacken traf. Ein Griff nach hinten und ich hatte eine handvoll aufgeweichter und ekliger Brennesselblätter in der Hand.

Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb auf einem höhnisch grinsenden Draco Malfoy hängen. Ich hatte den Werfer gefunden.

Leicht wütend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen.

- Zur gleichen Zeit in Prof. Dumbledores Büro -

"Ah, Severus, danke das du so schnell gekommen bist."

"Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, das du mich aus dem Untericht holst?"

"Es geht um Miss Holds, Severus, du weißt wer sie ist?"

Severus nickte.

Dann begann Dumbledore ihm von seinem ersten Gespräch mit Serafines Vater, Overon, zu erzählen.

"Overon war gestern noch einmal hier, er hat Serafines Hauselfe gebracht und mich nochmals darauf hingewiesen, das sie kaum zu kontrollieren ist, wenn sie wütend ist. Bei ihrem letzten Wutausbruch hat sie den halben Garten niedergebrannt, er mußte sie mit einem Zauber belegen um sie zu stoppen. Desweiteren gibt er uns freie Hand was ihre Ausbildung angeht."

"Warte mal einen Moment, sie hat den Garten niedergebrannt?"

"Sie beherrscht das Feuer Severus, du weißt was diese Kräfte für uns bedeuten. Die Kombination aus Elbenmagie und Zauber ist mächtig, sie könnte eine entscheidende Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort spielen, wenn sie lernt ihre Fähigkeiten voll zu nutzen." beendete Dumbledore seine Erklärung.

"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt" schrie Snape und rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Kerker. 


	4. Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück Teil 4

Dicl.: wie immer

So, als erstes mal tut es mir ganz furchtbar Leid, dass ich keine neuen Pitel gebracht habe, aber mein alter Compi hat das zeitliche gesegnet und ich hatte noch nicht alles auf Disketten gesichert. Ich mußte vieles neu schreiben, aber jetzt geht`s weiter. Viel Spaß

.

Danke für die reviews, knuddelz

.

Mit dem Regenbogen kam das Glück

Teil 4

Ich stand jetzt direkt vor Malfoy und brüllte ihn an, was der Blödsinn soll, aber dieser Idiot lachte nur und fing zu allem Überfluß auch noch an, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Harry, Ron und Hermine, die das alles beobachtet hatten, kamen rüber und wollten mir helfen.

"Nein, laßt, das will ich alleine klären" hielt ich sie zurück.

"Was findest du denn so komisch an mir Malfoy?"

"Dich finde ich komisch, warst du vorher so dumm, oder warum bist du jetzt erst nach Hogwarts gekommen?" erwiderte er mit einem höhnischen grinsen und sah mich herausfordernd an.

Das war zu viel, als wenn ich darum gebeten habe hier sein zu dürfen und jetzt macht sich dieser arrogante Kerl auch noch lustig über mich.

Eine unbändige Wut machte sich in mir breit, ich wußte was das bedeutete und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber ich schaffte es nicht mehr.

An meinen Fingerspitzen waren schon die ersten kleinen Flammen zu sehen, die langsam immer größer wurden und dunkelrot zu glühen begannen.

Oh mein Gott es passierte schon wieder.

Meine Klassenkameraden sahen mich mit großen Augen an, einige rannten vor Schreck aus dem Klassenraum, auch der ach so mutige Malfoy floh vor mir.

Die ersten Flammen lösten sich von meinen Händen und setzten die neben mir stehenden Tische und Stühle in Brand.

Hermine begann sofort das Feuer mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes zu löschen.

Aber es wurde noch schlimmer. Meine beiden Hände glühten jetzt vollständig in dunkelroten Flammen und ein Feuerball bildete sich. Meine Wut war in der Zwischenzeit zwar verflogen, aber es schon zu spät, ich war innerlich zu angespannt.

Gerade als sich der Feuerball aus meiner Hand lösen wollte, nahm ich eine schwarze Gestalt in der Tür war.

Prof. Snape war zurückgekommen und schaute mich erschrocken an.

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich.

"Stupor!" schrie er.

Sekunden später traf mich der rote Blitz und ich viel leblos zu Boden.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, schloß sie aber gleich wieder, es war so hell.

Ich versuchte es einen Moment später nochmal, diesmal schaffte ich es die Augen offen zu halten. Wo war ich? Eins stand fest, ich war nicht in meinem Schlafsaal.

"Wie geht es ihnen Miss Holds?" vernahm ich eine Stimme neben mir. Leicht drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer mich angesprochen hatte.

An meinem Bett saß Prof. McGonogall, meine Hauslehrerin, die mich besorgt anschaute. Hinter ihr standen noch Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Snape, die mich ebenfalls besorgt musterten. Prof. Snape, was will er denn hier?

"Mir ist schlecht und ich habe Kopfschmerzen" antwortete ich auf Prof. McGonogalls Frage, sie nickte und rief nach Madame Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester.

"Es tut mit leid, das ich einen Schockzauber angewandt habe, aber ich sah leider keine andere Möglichkeit ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten."

Prof. Snape entschuldigt sich bei mir und sieht auch noch äßerst besorgt aus, also doch, wenn er diese kalte Fassade fallen läßt, ist er direkt menschlich.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, das bin ich gewohnt. Dad macht sowas auch, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere, aber das hat nicht ganz so eine umwerfende Wirkung." erklärte ich kurz.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, ließ mich aber sofort wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Alles drehte sich und mir wurde wieder schlecht.

"Sie sollten noch etwas schlafen Miss Holds" sagte nun Prof. Dumbledore "wir werden sie jetzt alleine lassen"

In der Zwischenzeit war Madame Pomfrey an mein Bett herangetreten und hielt mir einen Becher mit dampfender violetter Flüssigkeit hin.

"Trinken sie das, dann geht es ihnen besser und sie können die Krankenstation morgen wieder verlassen."

Dankend nahm ich ihr den Becher ab und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Kurze Zeit später wurde ich sehr müde. Wie durch einen Schleier hörte ich nur noch ein paar Stimmen, bevor ich in einen tiefen traumlosen schlaf viel.

"Severus, Minerva ich möchte noch kurz mit euch sprechen, kommt bitte mit in mein Büro."

"Ich muß zugeben, ich habe sie nicht als so mächtig eingeschätzt" begann Dumbledore. "Nachdem was du erzählt hast Severus, war das wirklich Rettung in letzter Sekunde."

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen Albus, ihre Hände glühten und an den Fingerspitzen waren Flammen. Das wird ein gutes Stück arbeit mit ihr" stellte er fest.

"Aber wie können wir verhindern, das so etwas wie heute nochmal passiert? Sie stellt für sich und die anderen eine Gefahr da. Es tut mit leid das ich das sage Severus, aber deine Schüler sind ja nicht gerade für ihre Freundlichkeit gegenüber den Gryffindors bekannt."

"Das beruht ja wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit Minerva" erwiderte Snape gereizt.

"Beruhigt euch bitte" ging Dumbledore dazwischen "hier geht es nicht um die Rivalität eurer Häser. Ich bin dafür, das wir sie mit einem Bann belegen, der ihre Wut zum großen Teil unterdrückt, sie aber nicht völlig blockiert. Ich werde mich heute noch mit Overon in Verbindung setzen und ihm den Vorfall schildern. Seit ihr damit einverstanden?"

Beide nickten zustimmend.

"Gut, dann werde ich gleich morgen diesen Bann über sie legen, ich möchte euch beide noch bitten, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Ihr darf nichts passieren."

Wieder nickten sie und verließen das Büro des Direktors.

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, machte sich Dumbledore sogleich daran, einen Brief an Overon zu schreiben, er wollte ihn über ihr vorhaben informieren. Als er fertig war, rief er einen Hauselfen, der den Brief in die Eulerei bringen sollte.


End file.
